Lara's Theme
by marli
Summary: Songfic about Lara and Tsang with help from Ed Kowalchyk of Live.


like himalayan cold winter  
  
these jaws of kali yuga  
  
yeah it's a crazy kind of cold  
  
a lifeless slumber in a stranglehold  
  
yeah tibet, she can't even touch this  
  
I'd rather freeze in her forests  
  
we're in a spiritual winter  
  
and I long for the one who is  
  
  
  
"I must be daft," Lara said to herself, while shivering. In spite of the insulated snow suit she wore. The place where she had first sought out the Third Black Mandala was now the equivalent of a polar icecap. Or at least it felt like one. She could have waited for Spring to come halfway around the world to this now frozen tundra.  
  
Yet no ice could cool the fire in her heart, a fire which was longing to be stoked. An arctic blast of wind made her wince, and long for a nice tropical island with warm sand and one of those nifty drinks with the little umbrellas in it.  
  
Fire!  
  
amongst the dreamers  
  
you are in my heart  
  
Crazy. That monk had to have some effect on her. She was strong enough not to get all bent out of shape over some guy. Most men only wanted one thing anyway. Yet in the short while that she had known him, it was as if they were whole together, she yang to his yin.  
  
There were other projects, other capers that took a lot of her time. But sometimes gaining wealth and renown took a back seat to affairs of the heart.  
  
like the sun on the icecaps  
  
my only friend in the prison  
  
the long lost meaning to the story, story  
  
the divine and ancient wisdom  
  
Tsang paced like a caged tiger in the expansive cavern where he spent most of his time chained to a dais. His stonefaced ascended master, sat silently in eternal contemplation, seemingly one with the universe, or something like it. A year felt like an eternity and he was suffering in spite of shedding the mortal coil, having gone to a higher plane of existence. In life, he had been a monk, devoting himself to Buddha and the safety of Tibet. He had taken vows to deny material things, to shun a life of pleasure and luxury.  
  
It was very funny to think that spending time with one particular Terton could change one's life view. When did simple things take precedence over the greater good?  
  
  
  
how could it be that you've graced my night?  
  
like a pardon from the governor  
  
like a transplant from the donor  
  
like a gift from the one who is  
  
  
  
He had returned to the material plane to help her, to find her way out of an inescapable trap, to serve as a spiritual guardian. And she had been a quick study. And things should have been left at that. By all rights, he should have returned to his master's side.  
  
Yet after centuries of the mundane, this was like a breath of fresh air. He was drawn to her and had the excuse because one of the Asharas, the worst one, was still loose. She needed his aid against Vayamasa.  
  
Fire!  
  
amongst the dreamers  
  
you are in my heart  
  
Fire!  
  
amongst the dreamers  
  
you are in my heart  
  
Lara had been all over the globe, experiencing massive tornadoes, typhoons, monsoons, and hurricanes. She was used to all types of extreme climates and conditions. But this snowstorm was feeling like it was alive and maybe meant to keep her away.  
  
"I will come back for you," he had told her.  
  
"What, when I'm ninety and on my death bed?" she asked aloud.  
  
Typical man, akin to telling you he'll call and you sit by the phone waiting and waiting. Yes, she mulled over coming all the way out here and deemed it worthwhile. Like it or not, he had gotten under her skin.  
  
She could have tried the place where her yacht went down, but this seemed like the first, best choice.  
  
The howling wind kicked up, and the achaeologist swore that when she got her hands on that damned monk, she'd thrash him good and soundly for all her troubles.  
  
  
  
in a place where everything dies  
  
it's you I follow  
  
see by the fire  
  
of my darlin', yeah!  
  
  
  
Tsang had senses which could stretch into other planes. He could see her wandering in the blizzard, and knew that despite her toughness, she wouldn't last too much longer.  
  
"I've got to go to her!" he requested pleadingly, gesturing wildly in the direction of the wizened old man.  
  
This time the chains didn't break, no doubt reinforced by some aspect of the master's power.  
  
"Please grant me this request!"  
  
"It is selfish," a voice in Tsang's mind boomed.  
  
"It is not! She may die!"  
  
"That is the way of all things. You know that."  
  
"No! This is not her fate! It's because of me!"  
  
Fire!  
  
amongst the dreamers  
  
you are, you are  
  
in my heart  
  
"I'm chasing the wind," Lara uttered, watching her breath in the subzero air. She was exhausted and spent, and cold and hallucinating.  
  
She vowed that if she got to heaven , she was going to ask to go to hell and warm herself up a bit.  
  
like a pardon from the governor  
  
like a transplant from the donor  
  
like a kiss, like a kiss, from my darlin' yeah!  
  
"If you go, do not bother to come back," Tsang was told under no uncertain terms.  
  
"Fine by me, master. I've chosen Lara." 


End file.
